The Roba Diaries ReLoaded!
by fairywings81
Summary: The sequel to The Kaiba Diaries is Back! I hope you will re-review! COMPLETED W DAY 22
1. Day 5

(Author's Note:This is a continuation of my popular fic,The Kaiba Diaries. It is set in the point of view of The Roba brothers, including Espa Roba. The story I began in the Kaiba Diaries will be concluded here, and a new one began. Please read and review.) 

****

Day 5:Jonathan Roba (kitchen table)

A few hours ago, Mokuba Kaiba came over, to check on this thing. He said he was making sure those of us who were linked were getting each other's entries. Appearently, Nikki has been setting hers to private for so long, that none of hers are showing up anymore. I wonder what that's all about….anyway..

Today was a pretty long day for us all. Espa was a little sick this morning, so Chris and I took Andy and Little E to the park so he could rest some. He's been like that the last few weeks too. Christien thinks it's the stress of coaching. I can't see how coaching Mokuba would be stressful. Being coached by Seto Kaiba…now that is something to be stressed about. Personally, I think he's getting restless. Espa's been having to take care of the four of us for years now. He barely gets a day to himself. I had a wonderful idea that I wanted to share with Mokuba. Maybe he'll read this, and we can discuss it later. Here's the idea. Brother's Day. I know I know. It sounds really corny, but believe me. When your older brother is caring you for, you do wanna show them your appreciation. My idea is for my brother and I, along with Mokuba, give Seto and Espa a day of rest. Just one day where they don't have to worry about anything. (Well,Seto will probably insist on going to work, but as far as Mo is concerned…) Espa works at Bakura Ryou's bookstore. I am going to ask Bakura if I can work in his place for a day. Espa's earned it. 

Christien's volunteered to take Andy to school and pick him up, so all we need to do now is decide what to with Little Espa. Maybe Mokuba will have some ideas. Well, I gotta go. Little E's crying for a diaper change, and Christien isn't home from Yugi's shop yet. He's replenishing his deck with more boosters. 

Day 7:Christien Roba (Sadie's Ice cream)

Sometimes, I wish Espa wouldn't pretend he was okay all the time. I know he isn't. He's not necessarily the happiest person in the world. I don't think any of us Robas are,given our family situation. We've been through a lot of stuff. Social Services tried to take us away several times already. They didn't think Espa was capable, at the age of fifteen, to take care of the four of us. We sure proved them wrong! 

I think Jon's Brother's Day idea is perfect. Not just for Espa, but for Mokuba Kaiba too. I wonder why it's taken us so long to think of it. I guess it doesn't matter now, but I wish we would've thought of it sooner. 

I got new cards for my deck. I'm sure I'm not a shoo in for the finals, but it never hurts to be prepared. I know at least one of us Robas is going. Jon has become ruthless. He sort of reminds me of Espa. I remember vaguely,Espa's first duels. He was relentless. This was before his ESP stint. When that came into play,Espa used it to unnerve his opponents. We loved helping him, but at the time, we didn't realize it was cheating. I hope Espa won't get mad at me for saying this, but I was really glad when Mokuba caught us cheating at Battle City. See I didn't mind helping Espa, but, I knew, and I know Jon knew too, that Espa could duel without cheating. 

Well, I'd better get back. We're all going to the Kaibas' for dinner, if you can believe it. See you all tomorrow.

Day 1:Espa Roba (kitchen)

These diaries of Mokuba's are pretty neat. My brothers and I started a Roba Link. Mokuba came by yesterday so we could link together. I've caught up to Jon and Chris' diaries. Christien is very observant for a 9-year-old. It kinda bothers me,actually. I didn't realize he was picking up so much. deep sigh I'd give anything in the world to take the worry off of my brothers' shoulders. Even Andy seems to worry about me. The only one who seems totally oblivious to everything is Baby Espa. I want it to stay that way. He's only three, and should not have the worries my other brothers have.

I wonder if I should confront Christien about this. I don't know yet. I might ask Seto about it. He and his brother Mokuba are very close, but I'm betting Mokuba worries about him as much as my brothers worry about me, without Seto's knowledge. 

Oh! Speaking of the Kaibas, I gotta get off of here. Little Espa needs changing into nicer clothing, so we can be ready when his car comes to take us to dinner. hears door open and close Yes, it's that time. I will write later.


	2. Day 6

****

Day 6:Jonathan Roba (Kaiba Estate)

I wound up spending the night with Mokuba last night, and I'm going to do it tonight too. We just got back from KaibaLand. That place rocks! Seto's at his office, and he probably won't be home for the remainder of the night. 

The family, that is,mine,had a good time last night. Andy kept trying to slide down the Kaibas' grand staircase banister, but thankfully, Mr. Kaiba was faster,and deterred his attempts. Christien was a bit of a zombie at dinner. I'll bet he was in awe of the dishes. It doesn't phase Espa or me anymore. Little E,on the other hand, was keen on throwing his bottle half way across the dining room, because he didn't want grape juice. It was a little embarrassing, but the Kaibas took it all pretty well.   
After dinner, us younger Robas headed into the backyard to play a little basketball, which wound up ending early on account of Little E getting in the way, and getting hit with the ball. Poor thing…he wouldn't let Mokuba near him after that. (Mokuba's the one who threw it, by the way.)

It was soon time for us to leave, but I remembered I still hadn't talked to Mokuba about the Brother's Day idea, so we both pleaded for me to stay over. The older brothers just looked at each other, then us,with mock exasperation, before agreeing, then laughing as we raced upstairs to his room before one or both could change their minds.

Mokuba reckons it's a great idea. I knew he'd be all for it. He's always trying to show Seto how he appreciates him. He wanted to take it a step farther though, and make it a community day for Brothers. I'm not sure about that yet, but we're going to talk about. We decided that Brother's Day was going to be the week after Father's Day, which we decided to skip this year. 

Well, Mokuba's dragging me off to Kaiba Corp to see Seto for a while, so I'll see you guys soon. (PS:Chris, did you find anything out about Nikki? I've not hear from her since Tag Duel.)

Day 8:Christien Roba (Kitchen Table,Roba house)

tired sigh I was up most of the night with Nikki on the phone. She's hiding out somewhere. Appearently, there is something going on with her and her Duel Monsters coach. She won't tell me the whole story, but she called here last night for Jon. Since Jon wasn't here, and she didn't want to wake up the Kaibas by calling over there, she settled to talking to me. All she would say is that she was not going to be at league on Saturday. She wouldn't say why. She sounded really strange, for Nikki. I wonder what's got her so spooked. I saw Bakura at his bookstore last night. He seemed pretty happy. I don't buy that whole possessed by a thief story Jon tried to feed me the other day. Bakura's too kind for that. Maybe Bakura's a little tougher when it comes to dueling. I saw the look of absolute terror on Nikki's face when we lost two days ago, but I still didn't see the big deal. Ah well…

Aside from Nikki, Andrew's been sick again last night. He gets like this every so often. Last night, it was his stomach. Espa and I took turns, since Jon was gone, getting up with him. He saw Espa reading our entries from yesterday, and he demanded we give him a diary too, so we did. Granted, we'll be spell checking it. He's going to start it in a few days. Well, that's it for me. 

(Jon:I did hear from her. See above, if you haven't already. She said she'd be updating her diary soon.)

****

Day 2:Espa Roba (Bedroom, Roba House)

I need a long vacation…I really do. I've gotten to a breaking point. Andy's sick again. I don't have the time to take off work nor the money, to take him to the doctor for this. I'm hoping he's only got a forty-eight hour virus, but it doesn't seem likely. His temperature has shot up three different times today. So, I just need to pray it stays down overnight. He's very irritable because he has to stay away from the baby, and the rest of us, as much as possible. If the baby caught this, I would HAVE to take off work and take HIM. Little Espa can make even the common cold seem like the flu. That's how bad his immune system is. 

Anyway, I got Andrew's educational evaluation back today. It's not good. He is way below level in several things. They want to send him to a school for children with learning disabilities, and the doctor that evaluated him for mental retardation said he's got a mild case of mental retardation. 

As if that's not enough, Social Services called again! I've apparently received a warning again. They're giving me a week to get my brothers new clothes, and better shoes. Plus, they had a surprise inspector to our house, and it's been labeled "unclean,and unfit" for living in. ugh! I don't have time for this! I don't want to lose my brothers, they're all I got! I better make this entry private. Christien'd surely flip and cause panic among the younger Robas if he read this!

__

(Portions of this entry have been set to private. Please enter the passcode to read in it's entirety.)

Day 22:Mokuba Kaiba (Kaiba Corp. Seto's office)

It's about time I updated this thing. I've been on the go for the last two days. These Robas sure know how to have a decent summer, and it doesn't cost them a thing!

Last night's family dinner with Jon's brothers was pleasantly successful. I've not seen Seto have so much fun since he beat Yugi in a duel last month. The Robas had a wonderful time, and our cook for the night did great! We had pizza bagels. I know, we could've gotten those from a store, but Seto likes homemade food. 

Jon's Brother's Day idea is fantastic! I wish I would've thought of that first, but I didn't. It doesn't matter. I want to make a community event of it, but Jon insists we need to keep it us and just us,. I need to think of something that I can do to keep Big Brother from going to work that day and not working at home. Maybe I can just beg him. No, that'll only annoy him. I should ask Jon later. 

We're at my brother's office. Well, I am. Seto took Jon to his private laboratory, to show him a few of his projects. Jon loves science, and he just adores Seto's creativity. I've already seen them, so it doesn't phase me that they left me here. I needed to update this anyway. 

Just read Christien's entry, and I feel horrible. Nikki needed Jon, and she refused to call my house. She really should've. I wouldn't have minded. Seto wasn't home, I'm sure, so it wouldn't have woken him up. Hopefully, she will update her diary again soon, b/c I want to know what's going on. 

Well,I better go now. They'll be back any minute. Later!


	3. Day 7

Day 9:Christien Roba

Well…I'm so mad at Espa right now, I can't even think straight to type in here. I can't believe he'd keep something so important from us! I haven't told Jon, or Andy the deal. I won't put it in here, but man! How could he not tell us?! At least Jon and me! I know why he didn't tell E or Andy. They would be scared. To tell you the absolute truth, I AM scared. To think about this thing that could happen…it's not something any of us ever thought about. Well, not us younger Robas. I'm sure now that Espa's thought about it. 

With all the chaos of this, I forgot to be in shock, when I ran into Nikki at Bakura's store earlier. She seemed a lot better, but there's still something off. We talked a little, and I noticed her glancing at Bakura the minute Duel Monsters came up. Then she abruptly excused herself, to help Bakura with restocking. I stood there for a few minutes, and watched them. There was also something a little different about Bakura. Wait, more than a little. But I can't figure it out! (Jon, when you read this, let me know. We gotta talk about this Bakura thing now.) 

I can't wait till Saturday. It's the first week of final battles in Seto Kaiba's League. I heard he's pitting me against Kendra Underwood. That's an easy duel! I told him I wanted more challenge. Well,as far as challenge, the only one I would really break a sweat with is his brother, Mokuba. A Roba might teach him, but he still duels like a Kaiba. Mokuba's a good friend, no..GREAT friend, but as soon as you're on the dueling field..forget it. He becomes this incredible powerhouse duelist! Just like his brother. I think we Robas are lucky that Jon became friends with Mokuba Kaiba. Our lives haven't been the same since. Maybe the Kaibas will be what keeps us together. 

Day 3:Espa Roba

Well, so much for private entries. Chris hacked into my diary last night, he heard a phone conversation between me and Seto. He's so upset with me right now. I don't what to do or say to help him. 

Seto is willing to help me out, but I really don't like charity. My parents never asked for help, and I think that's why they wound up leaving us. It was better to leave us than lose us, I suppose. mutter Well, I'm not going to walk out on my brothers. And I'm CERTAINLY not going to lose them. I've bent over backwards to keep us together, and I will not have that ruined!!! The only thing I might actually "let" Seto do is keep Chris and Jon in his league. They need something. Dueling is in their blood thicker than mine. Christien especially. laughs out loud Joey Wheeler was around last night. He was telling me that Christien is being called the next Espa. I couldn't believe it. Well,yes, actually,I do believe it. Seeing as I started teaching Chris when he was Andy's age. Jon kinda picked it up on his own. 

Andy's virus has cleared up,and he's out with Chris, buying his own DP2003. I can't imagine what a five-year-old is going to put in here. I think he just wants to be like his older brothers. chuckles Wait'll E wants one. He loves buttons. (Seto's paying for Andy's. Early B-day present.)

Well,I think that's all for now. I'm going to go outside, and see what E and Jon are doing. They've been way too quiet. See you all soon!

__

Day 16:Nikki Matheson

Hey Diary…long time no see. It's been a lousy last few days. I'm weak,and tired. It's the first time I've been home since the Tag Dueling event. I've only talked to Chris Roba since then. I really hope he didn't notice anything bad. I…don't even know what to put in here. So much has happened that I don't remember exacts. I've spent an obscene amount with Bakura…and his thief spirit. Some of that time is vague. I don't remember some of it. 

We're living out of town right now. I'm only here long enough to make an appearance, and tell Mom I've been with Kendall all this time. I hate lying to her, but you try telling your mom you're living in fear of a thief spirit inside your coach! God, I wish I could remember what it was I was going to tell Jon Roba…it was important too. 

I can't take you with me,Diary, but I promise, I'll come back as soon as I can get away from….oh no! He's here. Gotta go!

Day 7:Jonathan Roba

Holy crap! Nikki seems to be in trouble, in a very bad way. She sounds absolutely terrified. I wonder what Bakura's deal is! Scaring an innocent girl like that! Wait..what if it isn't Bakura? She kept mentioning a thief spirit….sounds like a mystery to be unraveled. If only I knew where to start. I wonder what it is that she wanted to tell me. Hmmm….

Well, as Christien said in his last entry, this Saturday starts the final battles. I'm so hyped for this! Mokuba reckons he probably won't battle the finals. He wants someone else to win. I don't believe he really wants to forfeit. But I guess he knows the prize, and he's already done it enough times. 

Gah! I can't focus on league, when my best girl friend is in trouble. I'm going to Mokuba's brother's office to get help. Well,see you all later. 


	4. Day 11

****

(I've skipped a few days, to make things more interesting. I also want to point out the "mistakes" in Andy's entry were intentional, as he is only five. It's a little shorter than before,but it will get better. )

__

Day 20:Nikki Matheson

Things could not be worse! I finally got my laptop out of the house,but I still can't really do much of anything. Bakura's spirit hasn't been around for a long time. The last time I saw him, he locked me in Bakura's house,which is where I am now. Bakura's come back,of course,but he doesn't really seem to notice I'm there. Yet, I keep getting locked in the same room. I don't know if you two are reading this, but Chris,Jon…I am stuck in Bakura's house. If you know where that is, come and get me out.

Christien Roba:Day 13

Alright…at least she gave us a location. That's better than nothing. Jon went to Mokuba's again. Tomorrow is Brother's Day,and they're finalizing plans. I am really excited to be doing this for Espa. He's earned it. Tomorrow is also Saturday. First day of finals. I'm really excited about that. Me,Jon, Andy and and Little E are spending the night with Mokuba tonight, and taking a limo to the Center. This is so Espa can sleep a little. We want to go early, to practice and warm up. I just hope Andy and and Little E behave themselves. Well, I gotta go now. Long day ahead of me. I might stop in and see if Nikki really is at Bakura's. I want to rescue her, before the finals. 

Jonathan Roba:Day 11

Alright. This is a quick entry,because I'm really busy. I got Nikki's message over the internet. I'm going to go over there early in the morning, unless Christien did it already. I'm gonna call him. Well,I gotta go now. Making something for my big brother. 

Andy Roba:Day 1

Wow..I finally have one of thees things. My big brothers don't think I can right good,but I can. Tommorrow is a big day for my brothers and me. We're doing something to 'prise Espa. I really like these things. I gotta go now. Bath time.


	5. Day 12

Day 14:Christien Roba

Man! We had a wild day today! The finals for the Kaiba Corp. Youth Duelist league began today. Mokuba and I were pitted against each other,and I won. But it's a double elimination, so Mokuba has another chance. Jonathan will probably tell you about his thing,so I'll leave it out. Anyway, to our utter surprise, Nikki was there. We were so glad to see her! Of course, she beat me and Kendra Underwood. No one really cared though. We were glad to have Nikki back. The odd thing was that Ryou wasn't there. I asked Nikki about it and she just sort of shrugged, and said she'd tell me later. (You owe me, Nik!) 

Brother's Day went so well today. We only had two catastrophes. The first one was with Seto Kaiba,who insisted he had to go to work. Eventually, Mokuba called his assistant, and told her to take over for a day. Kaiba stayed home with Espa, and we went to the zoo, b/c that's where Little E and Andy wanted to go. But I won't spoil Andy's entry,so I'm shutting up now. 

Day 12:Jonathan Roba

Ahh…a chair. Today was go go go. I don't think I'll be doing this kinda thing for a while. Today was great though. We went to the zoo, where Andy discovered the word souvenir. Lucky for him, Mokuba was well prepared. Little E was absolutely amazed with the polar bear, and wanted to pet it. Personally,my favorite animal is the Kimono Dragon. Ah well. 

When we got home, us older Robas attempted to make dinner for everyone, but, as usual,Christien screwed it up. It's okay though. Espa fixed it. Now it's almost bedtime for Andy and Baby Espa. I'm going to call Mokuba really quick before I go to bed too. Good night everyone.

Day 4:Espa Roba 

smiling This was the nicest day I've ever had. Well,no,that's not right. That day was when Little E was born. But this comes very close to that. My brothers are the most important things in the world to me. I definetely earned the break. Bakura worked in my place for me. Double shift for him. That was nice of him. How many bosses do you know that do that? Anyway…I called Social Services today. They want me to have a higher paying job. They want the house immaculate. I'm really trying here. I did talk to Kaiba about the whole situation, despite the fact I said earlier I wouldn't. 

His solution was for all of us to move into his estate. I just couldn't accept that. It's his house, with his own brother. I mean…. How could I do that? I might still do it. But right now, the answer is no. 

Day 2:Andy Roba

My bruthers took me to the zuu to day. There was lots of aminals. Little Ee gotted ice creem on his shirt a lot of times. My fabrit aminal was the Tigger. Jon sed that Winny pooh didn't live in the zuu. I haff go to bed. 

__

Day 21:Nikki Matheson

So much happened today,I don't know where to start. First, Ryou finally realized everything that's been happening. He retired as my coach, so now I will have to ask Mr. Kaiba for a new one. Secondly, I got a present from Jonathan before they left for the Zoo. It was a silver charm necklace. I wonder what it was for. But it's beautiful. (Thanks, Jon!)

My dueling is more fierce now. As Christien found out. I trounced him, per usual. Next week, we'll be dueling from 8am till 2pm, for the finals. Then it's all over. Well,I gotta go to the bookstore. I'm still helping Ryou there. See you all later!


	6. Day 13

****

(A/n:Yes! I've finally reposted this fic,with an all new entry. Sorry to have made you all wait! Don't kill me!) 

Day 5:Espa Roba

Well, things are back to the norm after my mini-vacation. Little E is sleeping,so I have an hour of peace before the other three boys come home. I had planned on going into work since Weevil had offered to babysit, but E woke up with a stomachache, so I called out again. Bakura didn't seem to mind. I might still go in once Jon gets home. 

After our little adventure over the Summer, I should be giving the boys a little more of a chance. I just have to keep Chris out of the kitchen! Or send him to culinary school if he does insist on cooking. 

Oh! Before I forget. Next weekend is Little E's third b-day. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for it. It seems all my money will have to go to the necessities of the house for a while. Maybe this is something I could definitely ask Seto for help with. I'm sure as close to Little E as Mokuba's gotten, he'd want to help anyway. Ooh…speaking of Little E….he's awake! I'll see you guys later.

Day 13: Jonathan Roba

Oh man! What a fantastic Soccer practice! Kendra (or Kenny as she likes to be called) was on fire today. I had to be fast on my feet. I'm not even sure I can make it to Mokuba's for dueling practice. I have forty math problems, and three pages of English. (Mostly make up,don't be mad,Espa). Maybe I'll just stay home with my brothers tonight. I don't know yet…..reads Espa's entry (Good idea, Big Brother. Ask Seto. Maybe he'll let us do KaibaLand again or something.)

Day 15:Christien Roba

Well, as far as school went today….BORESVILLE! (Well,except maybe Gym. We started playing Dodge ball) Other than that, zero interesting things. Us finalists all ate lunch together. Even Nikki. She's back to her old self, but she's afraid she'll be booted from the league for being coachless. I had an idea about that, but I don't know if I should share it. Hmm. If Mokuba updates tonight, Seto might see it. Nah…I'll talk to Nikki tomorrow. Well,it's time for cards with Jon. He actually remembered card night! Definitely a nice break from Duel Monsters for us!

__

Day 22:Nikki Matheson

Just a quick entry, because I have loads of catch up work from my captivity. Do you know my mom never I was gone?! I can't believe how absent minded she is! It's not like she's got a whole VonTrapp family! Well, to that,I say, "Bah!" So long Farewell,Auviedersein Good night!


	7. Day 14

****

Day 14:Jonathan Roba

(typing from school) I have a long break, so I thought I'd sign in and add an entry. Nikki's entry from last night was funny, but then I remembered why she's using the Sound of Music analogies. The Community Theater is doing the Broadway musical over the summer. Nikki reckons that as soon as Kaiba's league is over, she's going to try out for the part of Liesel, who was the oldest VonTrapp child. I can't picture her in a musical, but whatever. I think my brothers and I might work backstage. Christien wants to learn lighting tech and I'm keen on learning stage management. But I have to make sure Soccer practice won't be a problem first.

I'm going to babysit for Monica Raptor tonight. Rex is helping Miss Marx (the Theater manager) set up for the upcoming auditions. I'm doing it for free. I insisted b/c I'm going to bring Andrew with me. He loves Monica, and they've gotten even closer since the incident at Thunderbourough. 

shudders I hate remembering that. It was so horrible! I never want to go through something like that again! Espa's going out with Joey and Weevil tonight. Apparently, a new dueling center has opened to rival KaibaLand. There's no way it could be better! Kaiba Corp technology is way too advanced! So,Espa offered to scope it out for Seto. This should be really interesting. Chris is staying home with Little E. 

Well, I did wanna call Espa before my break ended, so I'll see you all tomorrow. 

__

Day 23:Nikki Matheson

Ha Ha to you,Jon! I said Brigeita VonTrapp,not Liesel! If you're going to insult me,do it properly! Anyway,I can't wait for School and league to be over with. I love Duel Monsters, but I'm ready to go up on that stage and sing!

I talked to Mr. Kaiba last night. We happened to run into each other at KaibaLand. He has a new coach lined up for me already, and I'm going to be meeting with him on Saturday. The second week of finals is then. So far,Kenny Underwood's gotten kicked, as well as Miranda Wilson. The Robas are still shoo ins for the absolute ending final duels, and I believe I still have a decent shot. If Christien keeps dueling like he's his brother Espa, I'm in real trouble!! Well,back to Math make up. I still have to help Bakura at the store later. I promised. 

Day 16:Christien Roba

So, she Does fear me! evil cackleI am….the UNSTOPPABLE CHRISTIEN ROBA! Okay,I'm just kidding. But I had to do it! Man,seems like Nikki,Jon,Mokuba and I are the only ones still talking about Duel Monsters now. Everyone is preoccupied preparing for auditions for that musical. I'm hoping to intern for Lighting. Jon wants to do stage management. I wonder if Monica Raptor or Lacey Wheeler will try out for the youngest VonTrapp, Gretel. I'm pretty sure either one of them would make it. They're adorable! 

Speaking of adorable, Andrew was earning cute points last night. He made a jelly sandwich for me, while I was doing my homework. Of course, he left a mess in the kitchen, and Espa yelled at me for it, but it was adorable! 

It's so good to see all the friendships out of rivalries that have formed. Rex, Joey and Weevil are all really good friends of my big brother. Jon,Andy, E and I have all found friends too. I think my closest friend out of everyone is probably Miranda Wilson. She was new in town when Thunderborough came up. Her sisters,Alex and Cindy are adorable. Their brother Cedric takes care of them, just like Espa takes care of us. 

Speaking of siblings taking care of siblings, I overheard my brother on the phone with our Social Worker again. Now it seems that we've gotten another reprieve. Someone had called into tell them to lay off. I'm betting it was Seto Kaiba. He hates Social Services. I don't blame him. Mokuba told us once that they tried to place him in an orphanage after Kaiba Sr. died! Seto had to take the whole matter to a judge before they'd return Mokuba to his care. How horrible for them! I hope we never have to go through that! 

Well, that's enough for now. I have to get ready for my night with Baby Espa. 

Day 23:Mokuba Kaiba

shudders, after reading Chris Roba's entry Too right! I never want them to go through what Seto and I've gone through! Anyway….it's been a long time since I wrote in here. Most of my time is spent working with Nii-sama in his lab now. I love it though. I went to work with him again last Friday. It was fun. Roland decided it was time I started learning more of the company, so that's what we did.

Today in school, I saw a flier about The Sound of Music. I wonder if Seto will let me participate in it. It looks like fun. But I have to see the movie first.

That gives me an idea! Maybe I can get Seto to let me have a viewing party! We could watch the musical, then have pizza, while we discuss the parts we want to play. makes note to ask him asap 

Aww man. I have to go already! I just remembered I was supposed to have my session with Espa at Bakura's book shop today. I'll write more soon. 

Mokuba Kaiba out! 

****


	8. Day 15

****

Day 15: Jonathan Roba

This is excellent! Tomorrow is the second part of the finals. I heard from Mokuba who was going to be dueling who first. It's going to be me against Nikki, and then Christien against him. Of course, there are going to be other duelists too, but this was just between us as friends who would duel who. We're all in the same age division, so we don't have to worry about the other duelists. Thank God! 

I also checked our soccer schedule. Luckily, our last game is in the morning of the day the pre-production of the Sound of Music is set to begin. Which means I'll be able to participate! I found out also from Kenny that she's trying out, and that her brother Weevil was going to be the assistant prop manager. How wonderful! It seems our little group is all going to be working together again. At least it won't be anything dangerous! 

Well,I have to go see Seto for a while. He's replenishing my deck. See you all later. 

Day 17:Christien Roba

After much consideration, I've decided to ask Mokuba if we can expand our diary circle to include Kenny Underwood and Randi Wilson. We owe those girls a lot for their loyalty to us. Even on the dueling field they remained poised and sweet. Besides, the Wilsons are going away over the summer, and we won't see them until school next August. Wouldn't it be cool to still be able to keep in touch with them?! 

I'm sure Mokuba won't hesitate. He kinda likes Kenny. Hehehe. He won't tell anyone,but I overheard him telling Jon. Speaking of likes…I wonder if Jon and Nikki will ever admit their feelings for each other. They need to! The chemistry between them is SO obvious! 

I like someone too, but I'm not gonna tell,b/c my brothers have big mouths. Especially Jonathan! Gotta go. Homework, then dueling practice with Espa. 

__

Day 24:Nikki Matheson

Jonathan?! Mr. Kaiba is making me duel Jonathan?! I can't! I refuse! That's it! I forfeit! There is no way I'm going duel the boy I love! Best friends, we are, but I won't stand to duel against him. That might ruin everything! 

I know you're going to read this, Jon. But that's okay. I DO like you, a lot. And I just don't think dueling against each other is a good idea. Maybe someone can convince somone's brother to change it? hint hint! 

Oh well….if not, I guess I'll do it anyway. I've been listening to the Sound of Music all day. I can't wait for the auditions! But I have to get through these finals first! 

Rumor has it Kenny Underwood is trying out for the part of Louisa. I hope she gets in. Kenny's really changed. I wonder what happened to her. Well,I should get some rest. I have to be at the Dueling Center early to meet my new coach. 

Day 2:Andy Roba

Found it! I losted this thing for a whiles. Anyways, my bruthers are having a lot of fun playing dool monsters. I wish I was older. Mayb Espa will by me cards for my berthday. Haft to go. We go out for dinners. 

Day 6:Espa Roba

chuckles, after reading Andy's entry Ah…I remember when Christien got into dueling. He stole all of my cards because I refused to buy him any. I hope Andy doesn't try that with his brothers too. Maybe I should see about buying him a beginner's deck. They have those now. (A/n:It's the YGO world version of what we call Starter Decks) 

I talked to Seto about KaibaLand for Little E's birthday. It's not going to happen b/c he's shutting it down to prepare for the finalists' duels. He suggested taking him to a different amusement park. I am NOT going to put him through that again! My brothers hate theme parks now. (KaibaLand doesn't count in their books.) I can't say I blame them. Thunderbourough was terrifying, especially for Little Espa. Not going to let that happen again. 

Another problem with his birthday is it falls on the day of the opening auditions for The Sound of Music. Everyone in my family, except for Andy and E is going to be involved in that play. I'm going to be doing sound. Joey Wheeler and his sister Serenity are helping with Set design, and I think even Kaiba Corp is going to be sponsoring it. It's turning into a big, no huge thing. Maybe I can just invite our friends over for a pizza celebration after everything settles down that day. It would be cheaper at any rate. It's not likely Little E will remember it to begin with. 

Well,I better get some sleep now. Good night. 


	9. Day 16

****

Day 16:Jonathan Roba

Well,I'm right outside KaibaLand Dueling Arena. For the first time,I'm actually nervous. Mo-Mo and I have assured each other it won't matter who wins, as long as we give each other our best. But….this is where you'd separate the Robas from the Kaibas. We've both got dueling in our blood and even though his brother's probably better than Espa, Espa's got his group of supporters too. 

I'm dueling against Nikki first though. I swear, she looked white this morning. I think it's because she's worried about me beating her. I gave her another bracelet this morning too. And do you know what she said to me? She said,"I didn't know you felt this way…" I just about fell over. How could she just now have been figuring that out? I've been throwing hints all year! 

My dueling life,and love life aside, I may not be doing background stuff on the Sound of Music. I'm thinking about trying out as Rolph in the Sound of Music. Rolph was a telegram delivering Nazi in the musical, but I have a feeling Nikki will probably get the part of Liesel, even if she wants Brigeta. The main reason is because she looks a lot older than she is. She's taller than most girls are her age. Which means, she's taller than I am, but it's cute! Oh, well…. The Kaibas are opening the arena. I'm going to spend time with Mokuba before we have to face each other as rivals. 

Nikki Matheson: Day 25

Liesel wouldn't be a bad choice, I guess. I mean….Brigeta was always my favorite VonTrapp. Maybe that's why I thought I could play her. And if Jon's playing Rolph…..mmm…he's one to talk about height. He's only an inch shorter than his brother Espa! It wouldn't surprise me if we got cast as the forbidden lovers. 

Now as for dueling, my new coach is Mai Valentine. She's great. Now I have an all-new strategy that the Robas and Mokuba have never seen before. Hahaha! Oh ,they are in for a heck of a surprise. And now,it's time to go inside. We shall see who comes out victorious here!

Day 18 : Christien Roba

Shakes head Nope. I'm sticking to Lighting! There is no way I'm being sucked into acting. I think I had enough of that in our carnival days. Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with it. I just don't feel like taking that trip again. I'm quite content to learn lightening, thank you very much.

I'm really not into this dueling anymore, but whatever. I'm facing Mokuba Kaiba first. Then whoever wins the first two duels will battle it out for the finals. I personally hope it's not me. I'm receiving a lot of pressure from everyone. "He's the next Espa!" They're all saying. Why do I have to be the next anyone? Why can't I be Christien Roba,Duelist? Anyway, it will be a great feat if either of us Robas beat out Mokuba. Not that either of us think we will, and since I'm dueling him first….hmm.. oh well. Time to duel!

Day 7:Espa Roba

I'm watching the semi-finalists prepare for their last duels. The tension is unbelievable. I think I just heard Mokuba and Jon fighting. That's really unusual. However, Jon did wake up in a somewhat nasty mood. I don't know why. 

I got the packet for the sound director for that musical. It looks like it's going to be a lot more work than I thought, but I'm sure I'll be able to handle it.Mokuba's coming. I'll write more soon. 

Kenny Underwood:Day 15

Hmm…so this is what it's like to have friends. I bet Weevil is in his own Heaven now,having Espa Roba and Joey to be friends with. Jon Roba and I really close. We had a great Soccer match last weekend,and today is our last game. Perfect! Now I can focus on more important things, like The Sound of Music. All of us that were together in Thunderbourough are getting involved in it. Well,I don't know if Lacey will be. She was sort of little. But Monica Raptor is. Weevil is going to do props, and the Wheelers are going to work on the sets. I think Tea Gardner is going to work in on Costumes. No confirmations there yet. 

A weird rumor, you guys. Do you remember the Ishtars? Well, I heard Marik Ishtar is planning to try out for Friedrich VonTrapp. I think that maybe Rishid will work on Set building. And It's rumored that Ishizu Ishtar is going to be an extra. I never thought they were the theater type. Hmmm. I guess we'll see what hapepns. Oh! I have to go get ready for the game now. See you later, Jon! 

(PS:Thank you, Mokuba. I owe you one, man!)

Day 24:Mokuba Kaiba

Okay. I don't have long. I have to help officiate the opening of the semi-finals with Seto, but I wanted to address the fact that Kenny thanked me for something. You're welcome, Kenny. Welcome to the Kaiba Circle. I did know about Marik's interest. But I have confession to make. It was my idea. I just decided he needed to get more involved with everyone. So I signed him up for auditions. He wasn't too happy at first, but then he saw how happy I was, and he changed his mind about not wanting to do it. And I'm guessing the other two Ishtars signed up too, to give him more support. So,that's the big mystery, solved. 

As for dueling…It doesn't seem like too many of us are really here for it mentally. No. The Sound of Music seems to have already consumed our every waking thoughts. It's sort of funny, since the auditions are a week away yet. Yep. The auditons are on the same day the finals end. Along with Little E's birthday. No one is going to be bored that day. I can't wait! Oh! It's time to start. I'll see you all soon!

Mokuba Kaiba Out! 


	10. Day 17

****

Day 17: Jonathan Roba

Well, that was an interesting day today. The finalists have been weeded out. It's up to Chris and Nikki next Saturday. But oh boy, did we have a blast afterwards. Mr. Kaiba turned us loose into KaibaLand for few hours after the duels. Since KaibaLand is closed for the next couple of days just for us, we had the place to ourselves. Christien and Andrew really like Kaiba's virtual reality games,so that's what they did. Mokuba and I went on the simulating roller coasters. ALL 30 of them, to be exact. 

By then,it was time to go home. Tomorrow, Mokuba's having a Sound of Music viewing party. You can bet that anyone who's even thinking of trying out is going to be there. The buzz is all over school, man! I know Christien, Andy I will definitely be there. Espa too. Little Espa will probably enjoy it. He loves sing alongs, although…he normally just babbles. 

Day 19: Christien Roba

I don't believe it…I made it to the finals. Legitimately. Espa is so proud of me. Maybe now I can finally give the Robas a clean slate. That's all I ever wanted out this league. And now, I will be dueling in the finals against Nikki Matheson. I never thought that would happen. 

Well,I'm trying not to think too much about it. I'm looking over the books that Ms. Mitchell gave us yesterday. She's my English teacher, and she's going to be the assistant director for The Sound of Music. Lighting for this show is going to be extremely complicated. But I think I can handle it. We Robas are used to hard work. Well,off to study! See you all soon. 

Day 16:Kenny Underwood

Okay. I read the other entries so far. Why aren't the actors and actresses being given scripts ahead of time? It doesn't seem fair, really. Weevil got a prop list in the mail yesterday. He's been muttering over it all day. "Too many props! Too many!" I had to laugh at that. I wanted so badly to say,"I told you!" Because we watched The Sound of Music together last night, and he was already whining about it all. 

Oh,and Mokuba? Weevil says I can come tomorrow night, but that I can't stay overnight. I have a birthday party to attend. But I will be there otherwise, okay?

Well,I'm going over to Randi's. We're going to decide if we can't get Weevil to agree to let her stay with us while her family goes on vacation. She wants to be involved with Sound of Music too! See you people later!

Day 8:Espa Roba

He did it! Christien's in the finals! I'm so proud of him. He's come such a long way, you know. He's begging me not to make a big deal out of it, but I know deep within,he's relishing the attention his feat has earned him. I can't believe it!

Jonathan seemed a little heartbroken that it wasn't him, but I think he's also very proud of his younger brother. 

I bought Andy his very first Duel Monsters deck this afternoon. He's been taking turns dueling us all night. He's not bad, for a five-year-old. It may be he's got the dueling gene that we all seem to have. 

Little Espa hasn't taken to dueling too much,yet. But he knows some of the card names. laughs Jinzo was actually his first word, if you can believe it. I think it's because, when I used to stay home with him, I used to try and explain my strategy to him while he babbled and teethed in his high chair. And I always did duel with Jinzo first thing. So,yeah. 

Good ole Jinzo…if only people realized the significance of Jinzo to us Robas. We're all psychic. Even though Jon and Christien aren't as powerful…(Probably because they don't remember they're psychic. The last time they used those gifts,they were Andy's age.) they are. Andy's got a gift for dreaming the future. It's been proven, but it doesn't happen too often that we know if, because his young mind can't remember them in the waking time. Of course,I get visions, and can read people's minds, but that's not the limit of it, as a most unfortunate individual at Thunderborough learned. And as for Little E! We didn't know he was even psychic until Thunderborough Park. As much as we all hate those memories, no one can forget how Little E saved the other children. We still don't know how it was done. He hasn't used those powers since we've been home. Every now and then, I try to ask him about but he just grins at me,with his little baby teeth,as if to say,"It's my secret. I'll tell you when I wanna." 

Yipes! Speaking of Baby Espa! I've to go get him. Rex was baby sitting so I could get some work done while boys were away today. 

Day 25:Mokuba Kaiba

Well….it seems like everyone's had a lot to say today. I don't have quite as much, except to congratulate Christien on his dueling skills. I'm very impressed. Seto is too. He thought it would be me and Nikki for sure. Statistically, we were the tops in our division but honestly….to me, it's who can win under pressure. I know Christien was a nervous wreck dueling me under all those eyes. I know the feeling. I get all clammy when I have to duel like that. But I've gotten a lot better at it. 

On a final note, everyone who's coming to my SOM viewing party bring your appetites. Seto's actually going to cater it. He thinks more than just you guys will show up. He's probably right. But only you guys in the diary circle and the dueling league are allowed to spend the night. And of course Marik and his siblings will be there as well. 

****


	11. Day 18

****

Day 18:Jonathan Roba

SOM night! Everyone in our house, including Little Espa has been singing "Do Re Mi" all day! Christien and I came up with a two part harmony,and Andy's working on a three part. How cool is that?! Espa taught us the words to it. Appearently, it was one of Mom's favorites. I think I DO remember her singing it to us…but Chris didn't,and Andrew was ecstatic to have a piece of Mom with him. Little E's favorite part is to call out the notes, while the rest of us sing. It's really adorable! 

Anyway…it seems like everyone, including the Wilsons will be there. Nikki too, even though she's meeting with Mai first. We're going to try out for the parts of Liesel and Rolph. Please don't ask. It was her idea! 

Well, gotta get off here. Chris wants to update before we take off to Mokuba's. 

Day 26:Mokuba Kaiba 

Phew! What a wild night we've got planned tonight. The Sound of Music first, then we're going to have production discussion. Weevil was managed to be able to talked into letting Kendra stay over. I'm so thankful. Kenny's become a tight member of our group. Randi and her siblings are coming too. I'm not sure if they'll be involved in the Sound of Music, but they're coming just in case. 

Jon and his brothers are coming over early to help set up, and Marik will be here soon too. Whoo! We're in for a wild night,I tell ya. 

****

Day 20:Christien Roba

Hehehe! We're all so bouncy tonight. I think even Little E's caught our rush. We Robas bought the Sound of Music soundtrack, and have been listening to it all day! "Do Re Mi", "Sixteen Going on Seventeen" (For Jon and Nikki!) and "Goatherd" (Andrew LOVES this song!) and my personal favorite…(Shh! Don't tell anyone!) "Favorite Things"! 

Espa seems to be enjoying seeing us excited about something other than dueling, and you know what? He's right! It feels good! Of course, I still have to worry about dueling Nikki next weekend, but you know what? I don't care who wins anymore. I just really want it over with, so I can concentrate on SOM. Lighting is going to take a lot of concentration for me. Well, I have to go help Espa get Little E ready for our overnight. Later! 

Day 9:Espa Roba

I'm not staying for the gathering at the Kaibas'. No way in Hades! It's going to be too crowded. Joey,Rex and Weevil are having an "adult" screening of the movie at Rex's place after all our charges are dropped off. Yes, even Monica and Lacey are going to be with Seto. I really feel for him. I wonder if he thought about that possibility when he told Mokuba yes. I don't have to worry about Baby Espa. My brothers are more than capable to taking care of him, as they proved at Thunderborough. Joey's called over here twice, with Rex, and asked if Jon and Chris would please keep Lacey and Monica with them. chuckle I can't believe Monica's even going to let Rex go without a fight. Not after what happened last time they were split up. Then again, Andy's there, and so are Randi and Kenny, two people she's really familiar with. It's time she did get over her separation anxiety. I truly applaud Rex for trying that again. 

Well, it sounds like Andy's fighting with Christien again. I better go make him take his medicine. See you all next time!! 


	12. Day 19

****

Day 19:Jonathan Roba

Oh boy! The movie was great! Every single one of knew the song lyrics, and we were all singing along. And even afterwards, the girls were acting out their favorite parts. The best part was, no one teased me and Nikki when we did our version of "Sixteen Going on Seventeen". We just sang it from the heart. 

Christien enjoyed the music, and I could tell he was thinking about Mom. This play might cause a few misty moments for Espa. He was already getting teary-eyed when we were listening to the soundtrack. Chris and Andy only have vague memories of our parents. I don't have perfectly clear memories, but more than the other two. The only one who won't be phased at all is Little E. He wasn't even a year old when they left us. They've been gone for nearly three years, and my memory of them is fading into nothing. I don't know about Espa though. He doesn't talk about them much. I'm pretty sure he's still angry with them for leaving him to take care of us all. 

Anyway,the viewing party was awesome. I think no one is going to be wanting to duel in a couple of days! Poor Seto Kaiba though. He was in his office most of the night, claiming he had a migraine, but I'm pretty sure it was only b/c he didn't like crowds. Mokuba DID manage to get him to come out for at least a little bit. Well,that's all for me. I'm going to go help Christien study his lighting book. 

Day 27: Mokuba Kaiba 

LOL! My poor brother. He didn't realize what he was getting into. We were pretty rowdy last night, I guess. Around 8, he retired to his room, claiming a migraine. Seto can't lie to me. He hates crowds, especially crowds of little people that he doesn't feel right yelling at. Heh. Anyway….

The night itself was such a large success. Everyone from the diary circle, and some, who haven't joined yet, showed up. Those of us who were involved in the Thunderbourough Park incident were very happy to see Lacey and Monica. Those two have gotten so big. Monica pretty much glued herself to Kenny, while Lacey was content to stay with Christien. I was just glad Rex had been able to cut Monica loose, and trusted us enough to take care of her. 

After the movie, as I see Jon mentioned, we had some role playing going on. Jon and Nikki acted out Rolph and Liesel's routine to "Sixteen going on Seventeen". Then Jon and his brothers led everyone in a "Do Re Mi" sing along. Truly so much fun. Then it was time for bed. This was a difficult feat, as most of the little ones were still riled up from the movie. Somehow…some way, the Robas got everyone down for bed. I only wish I had that kind of experience. 

Well….I'm still beat from the excitement last night. Marik and I were up pretty late, just talking. I've been so busy lately…it felt good to just talk to someone about other things besides the play ,and duel monsters. I'm going to bed now. 

Mokuba Kaiba Out! 

****

Day 21:Christien Roba

This'll be short. I'm exhausted. I spent most of the night last night, convincing Monica that nothing bad would happen to us. She's still very shaken up about leaving Rex. I think she needs a child's psychiatrist, but it's not my place to tell Rex that. It was pretty strange though. When Jon or I baby-sit at her house, she doesn't get like that. I guess it's the idea of being in a new place. 

I can really understand that. When Mom and Dad left us, it took Andrew and me forever to stop clinging to Espa's hand every time he had to leave us somewhere. We were afraid he would leave us too. Sometimes, I think Andrew still has that fear, but he's gotten a lot better. 

I'm not sure if Jon ever felt the need to cling to Espa. Sometimes, it seems he'd rather not be a part of our family, but his own person. I guess I understand that too. We've all been so close for so long, why wouldn't he? It sort of saddens me to think of any of us ever living a part. Look at the Ishtars, for instance. Ishizu and Rishid are well over the age to be living on their own. So, why don't they? I'm guessing it might have a lot to do with the fact that Marik is NOT old enough to live on his own yet, and they couldn't decide who he should live with. Hmm….I would ask Mokuba, but really, it's none of my business. I should go now. See you all soon. 

Day 17:Kenny Underwood

Oh wow! I wish Weevil had come with me to the Kaibas! It was so much more fun than I could've imagined! The night was full of giggling and lots and lots of singing. But let me back up a bit, to before the party.

All day yesterday, I tried to find the perfect outfit. Most of my clothes were in the laundry for the week and I was only left with a royal blue jumper I hadn't worn in three months. I didn't think it was going to fit. I tried it on, and it was perfect! Then I had the problems with my hair. Weevil had attempted to be a decent big brother, and braid it into pigtails, but the part had come out crooked.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I was sneaked over to Randi's and Cedric fixed it. Then Randi told me that Cedric and Weevil had talked. She was going to be staying over the summer at our house. Weeee! I was so excited. At least I was, until another party worry hit me. I didn't know anything about how to act around the Kaibas! 

This reduced Randi to giggles, and we called the Robas for help. Anyway, they helped a great deal, then it was time for the party!

We rode over together with Weevil and Cedric and his other sisters. 

So,that was basically my day. Yes, I know this was rather long, but this was the first big social event I ever went to, and I had to have it all recorded. Anyway, I'll see you guys on Saturday. Randi and I are going to cheer Christien on. 

__

Day 26:Nikki Matheson

We had a great time last night. I know, everyone has said that, but it's true. The best part of it happened after the movie. Sing a long time. Jon's brothers are really good. They knew every song on the entire soundtrack and Little E…oh my god! He was SO adorable. Jon and I decided to practice for our respective auditions, as Liesel and Rolph. My singing voice needs work. I've a week to get that in tune. Mai was there too, but we didn't really talk dueling, thank God. I'm really tired of dueling now. At least we'll be able to take a break after next week. A very long break. Well,I've a lot of things to do before bed, so I will see you all next time!

^_^Nikki Matheson^_^ (Haven't signed in a long time! Missed it!) 


	13. Day 20

****

Day 20:Jonathan Roba

It's Friday night, make no mistake. I know the last time I wrote was on Monday, but the last few days, everyone's been hanging out with everyone else, in preparation for the finals tomorrow. I haven't really seen much of Espa because I've spent my time preparing for the auditions, and letting Nikki practice. Of course, Chris has been practicing on Kenny, Randi and even Rex. He's determined to beat her. I don't blame him, but he must realize that Nikki had some good coaching from Mai, and Bakura before that. I wish my brother the best of luck. I'm really in a tough spot. I can't choose between my girlfriend and my brother!

Mokuba decided to spend the day with the Ishtars today. He said Marik really missed him. That's cool. I don't really mind. I see a lot of him, and besides that, we'll ALL be hanging out a lot after tomorrow night. Oh crud! I forgot! I have to go buy E's birthday present!! See you guys tomorrow!!

Day 22:Christien Roba

Eep! Jon's not the only one who nearly forgot! I guess we really have been busy. Little E's birthday get together is tomorrow night after the auditions. I shudder to think how long we're all going to have to wait for our turns tomorrow. Whoo….well, not me. But Jon, Marik, Nikki, Mokuba….those guys are in for a wait! I saw the audition list last week when I went to help the theater advisor. It's very very long. Almost ten pages! Anyway, I have more techniques to work out, and Randi and I are going to have pizza with Jon and Nikki tonight. I'll keep you all posted tomorrow night, if I get a chance! 

Day 28: Mokuba Kaiba 

I had a nice visit with the Ishtars today. It'd been a long time since I'd been able to find time. I have to ask Seto about sponsoring the play in advertisements. I'm sure he will. He's happy I'm getting more involved in my childhood. So Marik told me. Heh. Well, Jon's on the phone…I think we're going to go birthday shopping for Little E. I can't believe he's going to be 3! giggles He called me Mo mo last night….heh. Well, it's a lot better than "Taiba" which is what Monica Raptor calls me. I think it's because of Rex. Cause that's what her brother calls my brother. Heh…oh well. Ok I really have to go now. See you guys later. 

****

Day 10: Espa Roba

Night before dueling finals jitters. I can sympathize. I remember my first tournament. It turned out just fine in the end. Christien will do well. I'm sure of it. He says he doesn't care who wins, but please….He's a Roba. He wants to win. That's what we're all like. Well, I've tried to change,but I still think winning is a lot better than losing. Unless it's to someone like Joey Wheeler, who works really hard at his duels. 

Anyway, the plans are set for Little E's dinner party. We're going to Kaiba's for dinner. He's got the pizza all set up to be delivered. I wonder who'll all show up. I'm sure Monica and Lacey'll be there. I talked to Rex and Joey last night. Probably Kenny too. And of course Mokuba. 

I owe Seto Kaiba so much. He actually paid for the rest of the league for Jon and Christien, and he says he even built a little something just for Little E. I wonder what it is. I'm so curious. My brothers and I will be in the Kaibas' debt for a very long time. 

__

Day 27:Nikki Matheson

Well, it's here. The night before finals for the league. I'm really excited and nervous too. I saw Bakura today, and we talked about it a bit. Even though it was the spirit of his ring that coached me, Bakura did remember my weaknesses, and reminded me of them in his gentle manner. He also promised to be on the sidelines tomorrow morning. I really hope it's him and not that thief spirit of his. Shudder 

Then I went to Mai's. She was practicing for the auditions. She's trying out for Baroness Shraeder. She'll do well. She looks the part. When she finished, she turned to coaching me for a little bit, even after trying to tell me I didn't anymore advice from her. Well, that's okay. 

Jon IS in a tough place. I told him I'd understand if he rooted for Chris over me. It makes no difference to me. Don't get me wrong..I'd like to have my boyfriend's support, but I can't expect him not to support his brother! You know? I'm not that heartless. Well,I should get some rest. Big day is tomorrow!!

^__^Nikki Matheson^__^


	14. Day 21

****

Day 21:Jonathan Roba

This has been one heck of a morning. We couldn't find E's shoes. Andrew lost a tooth, and his diary. He refused to get dressed until we found it. Then he wanted to know if the tooth fairy would be able to find him at Kaiba's, where we're all staying tonight. I thought Espa would pull his hair out! 

Thankfully, Christien was in a good mood this morning. He really came through, answering every one of Andy's fears. I wonder if I was like that. The carnival did travel a lot, I imagine. I should ask Espa sometime. 

Well,it's time to leave for the finals. We're going on the bus! It's been so very long since we used a bus. 

Day 23:Christien Roba

I'm not nervous at all! No. I'm very excited, actually. This will be the last big duel of the summer. Then it's on to other things. Like…the auditions tonight. I'm a nervous wreck. I don't have to audition, but I start my hands on training. I hope I can handle everything. 

Well, the bus is here, and I should go. I will see you guys all later. 

__

Day 28:Nikki Matheson

Alright. I'm in the dueling arena of KaibaLand. Bakura just got here, so I won't be long. I'm really nervous going into this thing now. The odds are against me, since Christien seems to be everyone's favorite to win. 

Oh well. I've enough to worry about. I'm going over to Randi Wilson's after this. We're going to work on our singing for the audition with Kenny. We should all be shoo ins for the three older girls. And get this! Monica Raptor knows all of Gretel's parts. It was TOO cute. See, when we went to get pizza last night, Jon and I ran into Rex and the little one. They were going over some random lines that she might need. Monnie did so well! She can even sing a little of Do Re Mi. If Lacey, Joey Wheeler's cousin is thinking of auditioning, she better have all the lines memorized by tonight, otherwise, she doesn't stand a chance! 

Well, dueling is about to begin! I'll see everyone later. 

^__^ Nikki Matheson ^___^

Day 29:Mokuba Kaiba

Oh boy! Things are going to be intense this afternoon. Christien called this morning, just to verify the time. Heh. Jon stayed over here last night, but left early to be with his brothers. That's fine. Seto and I are finishing up the last bit of Little E's present. It's a mini headset. We decided that since the other three Robas had them, their baby brother might as well get one too. The headset is designed to fit directly into the baby's ear, the microphone internal. This way, if something happens, Espa or his brother will all be able to locate him. 

The final duel between Christien and Nikki starts in fifteen minutes. (We're working in the limo, on the way.) I hope Christien wins. He's improved greatly. I know I said a long time back I wasn't crazy about him, but Chris' turned out to be just as cool as his older brother. Okay,well, we're here. I better log off now. See you all soon!!

Mokuba Kaiba Out!

****

Day 11:Espa Roba

Well, this is it. The last afternoon I'll be spending in the vicinity of any dueling arena for a long while. After this, I'm going to try and get my brothers involved in alternate activities. Andy wants to do karate. I'm okay with that. I think he could use it, actually. 

Yesterday in the mail, I received in evaluation error in the mail. Andy's not slow in any shape or form. He's a little hyper active. But that supposedly wears off eventually. I hope so. But karate might help with that. Hmmm….not sure. I'll look into it after the Sound of Music ends in September. 

Jon was right. Andy was driving me up the wall this morning, but Little E wasn't much better. He was being a fussy birthday boy. I think it's because he can't really do anything help his brothers in duels. He gets frustrated. Oh well. His mood has greatly improved since we got on the bus. He loves buses, as long as they're not taking us to Thunderbourough Park. Hehehe. I'm serious. He told me that once. Well,I should go help Chris prepare. He's looking a little tense. 


	15. Day 22

****

Day 22:Jonathan Roba

Wow! The league has finally ended, and believe it or not, it ended in a draw. Chris and Nikki both decided to surrender at the same time. Heh. That's my brother. I didn't question him, but I saw him sigh in relief when Kaiba called the match. 

I think we were all getting tired of dueling. But now we're on to other things! The Sound of Music auditions are in an hour, and I can't wait to get there! Nikki and I went over our routine again after everything died down. I think we've got it good. I love singing to her. And her voice…it's really improved over the last couple of weeks! Well,I'm going over to Mokuba's. Us Robas are traveling to the auditions with him. Ha! 

Day 24:Christien Roba

big sigh It's over. Nikki and I both won. Hehehe. I just decided I didn't care anymore, and Nikki probably thought along the same lines. Anyway,it was a pretty good match. We were both still at 1200 life points by the time it all ended. 

We're heading over to Kaiba's for a little bit, then it's off to the auditions for the Sound of Music. I think we're all very excited. We left Little Espa with Weevil's mom for now. Espa going to get him a bit later, once the auditions have actually started. At least, I think he is…I'm not sure yet. Weevil might bring him later. He's not going to be at the auditions because the prop master's not needed until later. Well,I gotta go now. See you guys later. 

Day 30:Mokuba Kaiba

What a fantastic duel! It was really intense. I can't believe they caved on each other! Oh well. It's over now. Jon and his brothers will be here soon. Seto's been on the phone, trying to get things together for Little E's birthday dinner. I hope it all goes well. 

I'm watching the Sound of Music again, and Marik has come over with his brother and sister to watch too. Marik's still not too sure about the auditions, but I'm sure he'll be okay. Ishizu seems a little less tense about it. I think she's decided it's a new experience, and she's always willing to try new things. Rishid, well…You never can tell with him. I think he's just going with it. I'm sure Marik and I are going to have a great time together. Ooh! My favorite part! See ya!

Mokuba Kaiba Out!

****

Day 12:Espa Roba

A draw. That was a pretty close match for my brother this morning. Oh well….at lease he and Nikki came out of it still friends. Again,my ears have been filled with nothing but the soundtrack of Sound of Music. I'm really sick of it already,and the play hasn't even started!Well,I should wrap this up. Andy's whining about something. Not sure what. 

__

Day 29:Nikki Matheson

Yeah! Now I can focus on Liesel. I'm glad dueling is over. Jon and I are sure we can beat out everyone. There isn't much to say, except I think in a few weeks no one is going to be sane. Hehehe. Well,I gotta head off now. Randi's here!!

(And that's it for The Roba Diaries. Stay tuned on Monday for A Voice in the Dark, the sequel to The Roba Diaries!!) 


End file.
